Mancala Portal (Italiano)
Mancala Portal → Inglese. Benvenuti in Mancala Portal Italiano. Mancala World ospita la più ampia raccolta di articoli relativi ai giochi di mancala su Internet. È la fonte ultima di informazioni su questa famiglia di giochi da tavolo con nuovi articoli aggiunti ogni mese. Contribuisci a rendere questo tesoro di conoscenza ancor più prezioso. Ciò che segue si sforza di essere una lista completa di tutti gli articoli che sono collegati strettamente ai giochi di mancala - in tutte le lingue che sono state usate finora. La lista comprende articoli. (Dove sono mancanti articoli in lingua italiana, sono riportati solamente i link agli articoli nelle altre lingue). Si prega di non aggiungere collegamenti esterni qui. Saranno cancellati! Argomenti Generali *Mancala :*Mancala :*Mankala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mankala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mankala :*Mancala * Modern sowing games *Solitaire games * Traditional mancala games *Bibliografia :*Bibliography Giochi Giochi Moderni Topologia monodimensionali * 4-Player Mancala * 55Stones :* 55Stones :*55Stones * Afrika :* Afrika :* Afrika * Ägyptisches Muschelspiel * Amboseli Game * Arkaneum Merchant * Atomic Wari * Austrian Solitaire * Awari * Awele Bohnanza :* Awele Bohnanza * BalaGwari * Banking Ball Game * Bao 6x2 * Bao Arabica * Basic Crossroads * Biwele * Bulgarian Solitaire * Calady * Canicas * Catch 19 * Chuba * Circular Composition * Cirk :* Cirk * Coin Duel * Cow Poke * Cranium Grab & Go Mancala Mania - Purple Stone Variant * Cross-Endodoi * Cross-Kalah :* Cross-Kalah :* Cross-Kalah * Cross-Wari :* Cross-Wari * Cups :*Cups * Diffusion * Dogon :*Dogon :*Dogon * Dracala :*Dracala :* Dracala * El Mirall * Eppstein's Mancala Game * étoile * Fergen Goobalay * Four-rank Diffusion * Geisterfahrer :* Geisterfahrer * Glass Bead Game :*Glass Bead Game :*Glass Bead Game * Grand Arabian Oh-Wah-Ree * Grand Coastal Oh-Wah-Ree :*Grand Coastal Oh-Wah-Ree * Grand Dog-Gone Oh-Wah-Ree :*Grand Dog-Gone Oh-Wah-Ree * Grand Oh-Wah-Ree :*Grand Oh-Wah-Ree * Gulek :* Gulek * Hackaback * Ioiwari * Kalah :* Kalaha :*Kalah :* Kalaha :*Kalah :*Kalah * Kariba :*KASKA * Kauri :* Kauri :* Kauri * Kid-Cala * long night game * Mancala Solitaire * Mancala Spellorama * Mangala :*Mangala (critical views) * Manji :* Manji * Mankka * Martian Mancala * Micro-Wari :* Micro-Wari * mikro tsoro * MiniMancala :* MiniMancala * Monokalah * Montenegrinisches Mancala * Montreal Solitaire * Multitchouka * Nano-Wari :* Nano-Wari * Nasty Crossroads * Njaka's Mancala Game * Numercy * Nyakun * Oh-Wah-Ree :*Oh-Wah-Ree * Orancala :* Orancala * Partisan Sowing * Pas de Deux :*Pas de Deux :*Pas de Deux * Pass It On * Progressive Mancala :*Progressive Mancala :*Progressive Mancala * Pyramidis * Random Bulgarian Solitaire * Reaping * Robertson's Mancala Game * Rondell :*Rondell * Round-and-Round Warri * Ruma * Sahara * Sämann * Snake Game * Sowing :* Sowing :* Sowing * Space Walk :*Space Walk * Spectral Reapers * Stones in Cups * Superwari :* Superwari * Tchoukaillon * Tchuca ruma :* Tchuka Ruma * Tea Party * Toguz Poddavki :* Togus Poddavki :* Toguz Poddavki * Tornado * Trias :* Trias * Tuca Tuca :* Tuca Tuca * Two-handed Bulgarian Solitaire * Volcano Race * Widdershins * Yann's Mancala Problem * Zig Zag Topologia bidimensionale * African Chess * Calcala * Caldera * Coastercano * Compass Volcano * Conga :* Conga * Esiema :* Esiema * Exxit :* Exxit * Hexano * Hexano-Duel * Iceland Volcano * Intermedium * Mega Hexano * Mega Volcano * Melting Volcano * Murus Gallicus :* Murus Gallicus * Myra :* Myra :* Myra *Nanelé * Pilare :* Pilare * Plain Earth Volcano * Scrambled Volcano * Solitaire Volcano * Stoplight Mancala * Storm * THI` * Tower of Power :* Tower of Power * Tumbling Down * Two-dimensional Sowing * Ubervolcano * UnStack :* UnStack * Vertigo * Volcano Meta-giochi di mancala * Blind Mancala :* Blindmancala * Condi Mancala :* Condi Mancala :* Kondimankala * Cross-Mancala :* Cross-Mancala * Mancala Bohnanza :* Mancala Bohnanza * Pie rule :* Tortenregel :* Regola della torta * Royal Mancala :* Königliches Mankala * Suicide Mancala :*Suizidmancala * Time-limited Mancala :* Mancala mit Zeitbegrenzung :* Limite de Tempo de Jogo em Mancala‎ Giochi Tradizionali Topologia monodimensionali * Abalala'e *Achochodi * Adji-boto :*Adji-boto * Adji Kui I * Adji Kui II * Agsinnoninka * A-i-ú :*A-i-ú * Ajua * Al-manqala * Alemungula :*Alemungula :*Alemungula :*Alemungula * Ali Guli Mane * Andada :* Andada * Anywoli :*Anywoli * Aw-li On-nam Ot-tjin :*Aw-li On-nam Ot-tjin * Ayoayo :* Ayoayo * Azigo * Ba-awa :* Ba-awa * Bakuk * Ban-Ban :* Ban-Ban * Bao Kiarabu * Bao la Kete (Lamu) * Bao la Kimasai * Bao :*Bao :*Bao la Kiswahili * Bao la Kujifunza * Barbados Warri * Baré * Bawo * Bay Khom :* Bay Khom * Bechi * Bohnenspiel :* Bohnenspiel :*Bohnenspiel * Boola :*Boola * Bosh * Bule Perga * Bulto * Carolina Solitaire * Ceelkoqyuqkoqiji * Cenne * Chisolo I :* Chisolo I * Chisolo II :* Chisolo II * Chongka' * Choro I * Choro II * Congklak :*Congkak :*Congklak :*Congkak * Dakon :*Dakon :*Dakon * Daramutu :*Daramutu :*Daramutu * El Arnab :*El Arnab * Embeli * En Dodoi * En Gehé :*En gehé * Enkeshui :* Enkeshui :* Enkeshui * Eson Korgool :* Eson Korgool * Giuthi :*Giuthi * Goré * Halusa * Hawalis :*Hawalis :*Hawalis :*Hawalis * Hoyito I * Hoyito II * Hoyito III * Hufesay * Huroy * Hus * Igisoro :* Igisoro * Ī * Imbelece :* Imbelece * Ise Ozin Egbe * Isolo I * Isolo II * Isolo III :* Isolo * Je ki n je * J'erin :*J'erin * Kabwanga * Kale :* Kale * Kánji-guti * Kanotta * Kâra * Katra Be * Katra Fandatsaka * Katra Gorobaka * Katra Mpantsaka * Katro :*Katro * Kiela :*Kiela :*Kiela * Kiothi :*Kiothi * Kisolo :*Kisolo * Kotu-baendum :* Kotu-baendum * Koumma * Kpo :* Kpo * Krur :*Krur * Kuoless :* Kuoless * Kwahilka Aitidikus * Lahemay Waladat * Lamè Uwèlèdèt * Lamlameta :* Lamlameta :*Lamlameta :*Lamlameta * Latho :*Latho * Layli Goobalay I * Layli Goobalay II :*Layli Goobalay * Lukho :*Lukho * Luuth :* Luuth * Mak Khom * Mandoli :*Mandoli * Mangala I * Mangala II :* Mangala * Mangola * Mbelele * Mbothe :*Mbothe * Mefuvha * Moruba :* Moruba * Mulabalaba :*Mulabalaba * Mwambulula * Nāh * Nakabili :* Nakabili * Nsa Isong :* Nsa Isong * Nsolo * Obridjie :* Obridjie * Ohojichi * Ohvalhu * Olowuka * Omweso :*Omweso * Ô Quan :*Ô ăn quan * Ouri :*Ouri * Oware :* Oware :*Oware :*Awélé :*Oware :* Oware * Owela * Pachgarhwa * Pallankuzhi * Pasu Pondi * Piç :*Piç * Qelat I * Qelat II * Raja Pasu * Raja Pasu Mandiri * Rath * Rio Kadalis * Sadéqa * Sat-gol * Seethaipandi * Selus :*Selus *Sokusowó * Songo Douala * Songo Ewondo * Spreta :*Spreta * Sulus Aidi * Sulus Nishtaw * Sungka :* Sungka * Takti * Tap-urdy * Tchadji * Tchouba * Tihbat * Toguz Kumalak :*Togus Kumalak :*Toguz Kumalak :*Toguz Kumalak :*Dokuz kumalak * Tok Ku Rou * Tsoro * Um Laarais * Um ed-Dyar * Um el Bagara :* Um el Bagara * Unee tugaluulax :* Ünee Tugalluulax :* Unee tugaluulach :* Unee Tugaluulach :* Unee Tugaluulach * Urim :*Urim :*Urim * Vai Lung Thlan :* Vai lung thlan :* Vai lung thlan * Voleur * Wahree * Walak-pussa * Warra :* Warra * Warri (Haiti) :* Kay * Warri (Antigua) : Warri (Trinidad) * Waurie :* Waurie :* Waurie * Wa-wee * Weikersheim's Mancala Game :* Weikersheimer Mancalaspiel * Woaley * Woll :* Woll * Worri :* Worri * Wouri :* Wouri * Yucebao Topologia bidimensionali * Dongjintian * Zigulzoqge Aspetti Culturali Arte * 10 Sen coin * Big Brother 13 * Big Brother Africa 6 * Congkak, the movie * Films * Game of Uril * Ghosting * House of Flower, House of Harmony * Interior No. 29 * Jangan Pandang Belakang Congkak * Literature * Mancala for two violins * Mkomwe * Music * No Seed * Odalisques Playing a Mancala Game in the Harem * Playing a Game of Mancala * Playing Sungka * Playing the Ô Ăn Quan Game * Proverbs * Reception in a Turkish Harem * Stamps * Surname-i Humayun * Turkish Girls Who Play Mangala * Twins of Mankala * Two Greek or Franconian Ladies Sitting on a Divan and Playing Mancala Dizionario di Mancala *Names * Bao dictionary * Bohnenspiel dictionary * Congkak dictionary * Hoyito dictionary :*Dicionário de Hoyito * Hus dictionary * Igisoro dictionary :*Dicionário de Igisoro * Omweso dictionary Internet * Blogs * Mancala (Club Penguin) * Mancala World :* Mancala World :* Mancala World :* Mancala World * mancalagames * Online Games * wikimanQala :*wikimanQala Materiale Culturale Argomenti Generali * Board :* Tabuleiro * Icehouse pieces * Nickernut :* Ouri * Pit :* Spielmulde :* Poço * Row :* Fila * Seeds :* Sementes * Singleton :* Conjunto unitário * Store :* Gewinnmulde :* Depósito Argomenti Specifici * Andalusian mancala boards :* Tabuleiros de Mancala da Andaluzia * Ciudad de Vascos mancala boards :* Mancalabretter von Ciudad de Vascos :* Tabuleiros de Mancala da Ciudad de Vascos * Mancala board of Abd-al-Rahman's daughter :* Tabuleiro de Mancala da Filha de Abd-al-Rahman * Mancala board of Arguni :* Mancalabrett von Arguni :* Tabuleiro de Mancala de Arguni * Volcano board * Weikersheim mancala boards :* Tabuleiros de Mancala de Weikersheim :* Weikersheimer Mancalaspiel Tornei * 1st German Toguz Kumalak Championship :*1. Deutsche Togus Kumalak Meisterschaft‎‎ * Campionat d'Aualé de Catalunya * International Bao Tournament, Nijmegen * Mancala tournaments in Germany :*Mancala-Turniere in Deutschland * Oware tournaments at Deskohrani * Sungka Festival and Tournament in Vienna, 2008 * Tournaments :* Torneios * Wari Tournament, Castle Lißberg :* Wari-Turnier, Burg Lißberg Altri Aspetti Culturali * Cheating * Education :* Educação * Mancala Games * Mancala Games (critical review) * Museums * Timeline Aspetti Matematici Matematica in generale * Modular arithmetic of mancala games :* Aritmética modular para os jogos de mancala Meccanismi di gioco *Bonus move * Capturing * Cycle :* Ciclo * Reverse sowing * Sowing Teoria dei Giochi * Awari Oracle * Solved game * Statistics La 'Gente' del mancala Artisti * Caribbean Charlie * Felix Mnthali * Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Etienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard * Kofi C. Agudoawu * Nakkaş Osman * Yim Guechsè :*Yim Guechsè :*Yim Guechsè Inventori di Giochi di Mancala * Alex Randolph :*Alex Randolph :*Alex Randolph :*Alex Randolph * Christian Freeling :* Christian Freeling :* Christian Freeling * Clark Daniel Rodeffer :* Clark Daniel Rodeffer * David Parlett :*David Parlett :*David Parlett :*David Parlett * Édouard Lucas :*Édouard Lucas :*Édouard Lucas :*Édouard Lucas :*Edouard Lucas * Jeff Erickson * John Conway :*John Horton Conway :*John Horton Conway :*John Horton Conway :*John Conway :* John Horton Conway :*John Conway * Mark Steere * Mark Steere (critical views) * Ralf Gering :*Ralf Gering :*Ralf Gering *William Daniel Troyka * William Julius Champion Jr. * William Julius Champion Jr. (critical views) Ricercatori Elencati se hanno effettuato ricerche sui mancala Programmatori & Matematici * Jama Musse Jama :* Jama Musse Jama * Jeff Erickson * Larry Russ * Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner Storici, Geografi ed Etnologi * Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz * Étienne de Flacourt :* Étienne de Flacourt :* Étienne de Flacourt :* Étienne de Flacourt :* Étienne de Flacourt * Felix von Luschan :* Felix von Luschan * Fritz Jahn :* Fritz Jahn *Harold James Ruthven Murray :* Harold James Ruthven Murray :* Harold James Ruthven Murray :* Harold James Ruthven Murray * Hiob Ludolf :* Hiob Ludolf :* Hiob Ludolf * John Galt :* John Galt :* John Galt :* John Galt :*John Galt * Manuel Raimundo Querino :* Manuel Querino (português) * Michael B. Nsimbi * Richard Jobson :*Richard Jobson * Richard Pankhurst * Robert Charles Bell * Stewart Culin * Thomas Hyde :*Thomas Hyde Psicologi * Alexander de Voogt :*Alexander Johan de Voogt * Jean Retschitzki Giocatori * Arty Sandler :* Arty Sandler :* Arty Sandler * Bruno Rüger * Cyril Christian * Jama Musse Jama :*Jama Musse Jama *Jean Retschitzki * Joseph Mukasa :*Joseph Mukasa Balikuddembe * Jurij Nold :*Jurij Nold *Katakyie Opoku Ware I :*Opoku Ware I. :*Opokou Waré *Mutesa I *Ntim Gyakari *Shyaam aMbul aNgoong :*Shyaam aMbul aNgoong * Paul Smith * Ralf Gering :*Ralf Gering :*Ralf Gering * Sundjata Keita :* Sundiata Keita :* Sundiata Keita :* Soundiata Keïta :* Sundiata Keita :* Sundiata Keita :* Trevor Simon * Víktor Bautista i Roca :* Víktor Bautista i Roca * Xavier Blanvillain Altri * Sid Sackson :* Sid Sackson :* Sid Sackson Tests * Bao test Category:Giochi Mancala